Rumeur
by Dragonna
Summary: Le Répugnateur s'est fait des idées. Et maintenant, par sa faute, la rumeur s'est propagée à Kaamelott, au grand désespoir des intéressés.


**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Léodagan, Arthur, Perceval, Le Répugnateur, Père Blaise, Guenièvre, Bohort et Lancelot.

 **Note:** Se passe durant le livre I ou le livre II...je pense.

 **Note 2:** Quelques allusions à ma précédente fic "Au bucher"

* * *

 **Rumeur**

* * *

 _ **Introduction.**_

 _ **Salle du Trône**_

 _ **Arthur - Le Répugnateur - Léodagan - Lancelot - Perceval**_

* * *

 **Le Répugnateur, entrant dans la pièce en s'écriant d'une voix forte:** SIRE!

 **Arthur:** Merde, le revoilà! Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous trouver cette fois?

 **Lancelot, arborant la même expression:** La question serait plus ''c'est pour qui cette fois?'' non? ***n'a toujours pas digéré la dernière fois où le répugnateur avait voulu le brûler pour sorcellerie.***

 **Perceval:** Pour Merlin peut-être?Ou _encore_ pour vous seigneur Lancelot.

 **Lancelot:** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et une impression de déjà vue. Si c'est encore pour moi, je me demande quelle excuse il va trouver.

 **Arthur *se massant les tempes*:** C'est quoi cette fois? Et ça a intérêt à être important. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

 **Le Répugnateur:** Cette fois sir, c'est du sérieux. Nous parlons d'un être impie, qui vous corrompt sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. De la pire façon qui soit. ***triture sa croix***

 **Arthur:** Vous ne touchez pas à Merlin. Ou à Elias.

 **Le Répugnateur:** Je ne parles pas d'eux votre altesse (bien que j'aurais des choses à dire à leurs sujets). Je parles de l'un de vos chevaliers. Qui abuse de votre confiance pour...

 **Arthur:** D'accord. Dites moi de qui il s'agit...qu'on rigole un peu.

 **Le Répugnateur:** J'ai des preuves Sir.

 **Arthur:** ...Et donc?

 **Le Répugnateur: I** L FAUT PUNIR LE CHEVALIER LANCELOT! ***pointe le concerné du doigt***

* * *

 **Générique**

* * *

 _ **Acte I**_

 _ **Salle du Trône**_

 _ **Arthur - Le Répugnateur - Léodagan - Lancelot - Perceval**_

* * *

 **Arthur, désabusé:** Je le savais que vous reviendrez à la charge.

 **Perceval *surpris*** **:** Encore? Mais ce n'est pas un sorcier pourtant.

 **Léodagan:** Il est acharné lui.

 **Arthur *soupirant*:** Pour quelle raison? Parce que on a déjà établi que la sorcellerie, c'était faux.

 **Le Répugnateur:** Bien que ses agissements montre qu'il ait influencé par le malin.

 **Arthur *fatigué d'avance*:** D'accord. Balancez tout.

 **Le Répugnateur:** C'EST UNE CRÉATURE DU DIABLE. SON ÂME EST SOUILLE PAR LE...

 **Arthur:** Ouais c'est bon j'ai saisi. Mais encore? Dîtes moi pourquoi je devrais le brûler selon vous.

 **Lancelot *réalisant quelque chose***...Non. Ne vous avisez pas de...

 **Le Répugnateur *écarlate*:** PÉCHÉ DE SODOMIE! AU BÛCHER!»

 **Arthur *se prend la tête dans les mains*:** ...

 **Perceval *innocemment*:** C'est quoi la sodomie?

 **Léodagan:** Oubliez ça Perceval!

 **Perceval:** Mais ça veut dire quoi? Je veux savoir.

 **Léodagan *un brin sadique*:** Ça veut dire deux hommes ensemble faisant les mêmes trucs que vous faites avec une femme. Dans une chambre. Dans l'intimité. Relation charnelle.

 **Perceval:**... ***cligne des yeux***... ***bouche bée***

 **Arthur:** BEAU-PERE! Ne me traumatisez pas Perceval! ***se tournant vers l'homme d'église*** Et vous d'où vous viens cette idée?

 **Le Répugnateur** : Les écrits du père Blaise prouvent que vos rapports ne sont pas placés sous le signe de l'innocence! Ce démon de luxure passe plus de temps avec vous qu'avec la reine, manipule votre confiance pour mieux vous manipuler et vous souiller!

 **Arthur *clignant des yeux*** : Attendez vous soupçonnez que...Lancelot et moi...

 **Léodagan *se prenant la tête dans les mains***...

 **Perceval:** Vous riez ou vous pleurez?

 **Lancelot *muet de stupeur* ... *se reprend*:** DE QUOI?

 **Arthur:** Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre au juste, pas que ça soit vrai d'ailleurs.

 **Le Répugnateur** : Les relations entre hommes sont un péché puni par l'église.

 **Perceval:** Pourquoi?

 **Le Répugnateur *exalté*** :Le chevalier Lancelot, souillé par le malin, à des mœurs perverses et à tenté de noircir l'âme pure du roi, un élu choisi par Dieu.

 **Léodagan:** ….par une épée magique vous voulez dire?

 **Le Répugnateur** : C'EST DIEU QUI A CREEE CETTE EPEE

 **Arthur:** Ha bon? Première nouvelle. *s'énervant* Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre cette histoire, pas que ça soit vrai. Mais moi j'ai rien contre ceux qui font ça. Ce qui se passe derrière les portes closes, je n'en ai rien à faire.

 **Perceval:** Vous n'allez pas brûler Lancelot pour si peu quand même?

 **Le Répugnateur** : POUR SI PEU?

 **Arthur *sentant poindre le mal de tête*:** En plus c'est faux votre théorie.

 **Le Répugnateur *yeux écarquillés*** Il...Il vous menace c'est ça? Ou vous a obscurcie l'esprit avec un filtre d'amour?! OU UN SORT! AU BUCHER LE SORCIER!

 **Lancelot:** Mais non!

 **Le Répugnateur** : Si vous ne voulez pas le brûler, il y a une autre solution. La cas...

 **Arthur:** VOUS NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MES CHEVALIERS!»

 **Perceval:** La cas...quoi?

 **Léodagan:** Il voulait dire castration Perceval.

 **Perceval: *grimace et tapote l'épaule du chevalier blond***

 **Arthur *soudainement inquiet*:** Je suis soudainement inquiet. GARDES!

 _Inutile de dire qu'ils arrivèrent très vite._

 **Arthur:** FLANQUEZ MOI CET HOMME AU CACHOT POUR QUELQUES JOURS!

 **Le Répugnateur** : SIR IL VOUS MANIPULE PAR LA MAGIE. CET ÊTRE DOUBLEMENT HERETIQUE DOIT FINIR SUR LE BUCHER APRES AVOIR ETE CA... * **emmené par les soldats***

 **Perceval *semblant réfléchir*** : Mais comment deux hommes peuvent le faire ensemble? On est pas fait pareil pourtant non?

 **Lancelot:**...

 **Léodagan:** Moi je vous dis plus rien à ce sujet ou le roi va piquer sa crise

 **Arthur:** J'ai deux mots à dire au Père Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu écrire pour que ce type se fasse de telles idées?»

 **Perceval *souriant*:** Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec Lancelot vous savez? Nous on s'en fiche»

* * *

 _ **Acte II**_

 _ **Table Ronde.**_

 _ **Arthur - Les Chevaliers - Père Blaise**_

* * *

 **Arthur *frappant du poing contre la table*:** C'est de votre faute Père Blaise!

 _Les autres chevaliers regardent les écrits, commentant à voix basses, Lancelot a la tête dans les mains, un peu désespéré et Léodagan sourit avec amusement. Perceval lui, semble toujours perdu._

 **Père Blaise *bras croisés, devant son pupitre, boudeur devant un reproche qu'il ne comprenait pas*** : Vous n'avez jamais rien dit jusqu'à présent.» Répliqua le prêtre, «Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord avec ma façon de raconter vos quêtes.»

 **Arthur:** Je ne savais pas que ça prêtait à confusion! Personne ne disait rien. Vous auriez du vous calmer avec vos envolées lyriques! Et vos enluminures!

 **Père Blaise:** C'était juste de l'amitié virile. Pas ma faute si certaines interprètent mal.

 **Arthur:** Vous êtes obligé d'aller si loin?

 **Père Blaise, voulant justifier son dur labeur et ses écrits** : Mais Sir, vous créez des liens profonds avec vos chevaliers...

 **Arthur:** Première nouvelle. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir des liens privilégiés avec Lancelot. Ou qui que ce soit. Je traites tout le monde de la même façon.

 **Léodagan *ricane***

 **Père Blaise *inconscient du malaise*** : ….Des liens qui vous engagent jusqu'à la mort, dépassant la simple camaraderie.

 **Arthur:** ….Dîtes..

 **Père Blaise:** Ce sont des liens qui s'expriment dans une tendresse sentimentale mêlée d'une vigueur militaire.» Voyant le regard de son monarque, il préféra soudain se taire.

 **Arthur:** Vous êtes sérieux là?

 **Léodagan:** De la vigueur? Certes.

 **Arthur:** BEAU-PERE CA SUFFIT.

 **Léodagan:** Moi je m'en tape hein de vos aventures amoureuses. Je vois juste pas pourquoi vous n'avouez pas.

 **Bohort** *innocemment*: C'est vrai Sir, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

 **Léodagan:** C'est l'éducation à la romaine ça.

 **Arthur *gardant miraculeusement son calme*** : Vous voyez ce que vos écrits ont provoqué Père Blaise. Et puis ce genre de choses ne concernant essentiellement que Lancelot et moi dans vos textes. Je n'ai pas fait des missions uniquement avec lui au dernières nouvelles!

 **Père Blaise:** Et bien...

 **Arthur:** Et pourquoi pas Karadoc et Perceval par exemple? ***les montrant d'un geste vif de la main*** Eux aussi forment un duo et sont toujours ensemble non

 **Karadoc:** Mais je suis marié. Comment je pourrais faire des choses avec Perceval? Je m'en fiche de ceux qui font ça mais moi, j'aime ma femme quoi...

 **Perceval:** Faire quoi avec moi?

 **Arthur *faisant un geste agacé de la main*:** Bah moi aussi je suis marié. Et pourtant on me demande si je fais des trucs avec Lancelot.

 **Perceval:** Vous feriez quoi avec lui?

 **Arthur:** RIEN!

 **Léodagan:** Il est quand même entré dans une pièce pendant que vous preniez un bain avec votre maîtresse.

 **Arthur:** Et alors? Vous aussi! Et on ne fait rien ensemble non?

 **Léodagan:** ….Pas faux.

Lancelot a la tête dans les mains, accablé et son voisin lui tapote l'épaule avec sollicitude.

 **Le père Blaise *posant sa plume*: O** ui mais ça rend moins bien l'amitié virile avec ces deux-là.

 **Karadoc:** Pourquoi? On est pourtant amis non? Et comme le dit le roi, on a fait plein de missions ensemble.

 **Le Père Blaise *boudeur*:** Oui mais...ça rend mieux avec le roi et le chevalier Lancelot.

 **Arthur:** Pourquoi?

 **Père Blaise:** Et bien... ***il se racle la gorge*** C'est très simple.»

 **Bohort:** Parce que c'est le roi? Et son...champion? Et qu'ils sont jeunes. Et...beaux? Et que le roi est théoriquement plus intéressant non?

 **Arthur:** …

 **Bohort:** ….Bah oui ça rend mieux pour les histoires. Les gens s'intéresseront plus au roi. Donc l'amitié entre le chevalier Lancelot et lui est donc très intéressante.

 **Arthur:** Merci Bohort. Vous venez de le traumatiser encore plus.

Lancelot est littéralement écroulé sur la table, les épaules agités de tremblements. A savoir s'il pleurait ou avait un rire nerveux.

 **Arthur:** Tout ça pour dire Père Blaise, je ne vous demande pas de tout réécrire.

 **Le père Blaise :** Encore heureux.

 **Arthur:** Juste de vous calmer un peu sur l'amitié virile. Spécialement quand ça me concerne. Z'avez qu'à écrire sur Yvain et Gauvain.

 **Léodagan:** Hey non pas sur mon fils.

 **Le père Blaise *l'air boudeur*:** Pfff aucun sens lyrique. Vous êtes le plus intéressant à écrire pourtant.»

* * *

 **Acte III**

 **Boudoir**

 **Guenièvre - Lancelot**

* * *

 **Guenièvre:** Alors comme ça, mon mari et vous...» Inutile de dire que l'histoire l'amusait terriblement et qu'elle s'était imaginé de nombreuses choses. Avait revu pas mal de moments et était ravie de copiner avec le favori du roi. Ou du moins elle croyait qu'il l'était.

 **Lancelot:** NON!

 **Guenièvre:** Allons Allons, pas besoin de me mentir. Remarquez je le partage bien avec des femmes, pourquoi pas avec un homme?

 **Lancelot:** Mais je vous assure. Tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu. Ce fou des bûchers est complètement dérangé, vous le savez bien.

 **Guenièvre:** Mais tous ces écrits du père Blaise, je les ai lu aussi. Je lis tous ceux où sont mon mari. Et c'est vrai que votre amitié est très...

 **Lancelot:**... ***a envie de crier la vérité mais se retient***

 **Guenièvre:** Ha j'ai compris, en fait vous êtes jaloux de moi, c'est ça?

 **Lancelot:** Quoi? M...Pas du tout votre altesse, je...

 **Guenièvre:** Allons Allons, pas de ça avec moi. Vous pouvez me dire la vérité.»

 **Lancelot:...**

 **Guenièvre:** Et quand vous me disiez que vous aimiez une femme en secret, et que vous n'en aimeriez pas d'autres jusqu'à votre mort. Vous parliez d'Arthur en fait mais vous n'osiez pas me le dire directement? Faut pas être timide, je comprends. ***lui tapote la main***

 **Lancelot:** Mais Mais...» Il voulut se justifier, dire que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu.

 **Guenièvre:** Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais vu avec une femme. Vous êtes fidèle hein? ***sourit*** Mon mari a bien de la chance, vous n'êtes pas du genre à profiter de la position hein? Et puis toute ces histoires sur la fidélité, sur le fait d'aimer une seule personne...vous l'aimez vraiment hein?

 **Lancelot:** Mais...

 **Guenièvre:** Vous pouvez en parlez avec moi quand vous voulez!

 **Lancelot: *au bords des larmes***

 **Guenièvre:** Allons allons ne faites pas cette tête. Je suis certaine qu'on peut se partager Arthur sans se battre! Avec les autres favorites d'Arthur, on vous rajoutera sur le calendrier. Vous préférez quels jours?

* * *

 **Acte IV**

 **Devant la cheminée.**

 **Lancelot - Léodagan**

* * *

 **Léodagan:** Alors, il n'y a vraiment rien? Rien de rien?

 **Lancelot :** Oui. Tout est faux. Le père Blaise devrait se calmer dans ses envolées lyriques sur l'amitié virile! Il y est allé fort pour le roi et moi quand même.

 **Léodagan:** Quand même la rumeur va durer au château, je le sens. Même si l'autre excité est au cachot! Ma femme était très amusée par l'histoire. Perceval n'a rien comprit heureusement, malgré mes explications.

 **Lancelot :** ...Votre fille y croit. Elle ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai nié. Je suis certain qu'elle doit se sentir encore plus humiliée, même si elle n'a rien dit dans ce sens. Déjà que votre gendre voit d'autres femmes, maintenant si elle pense qu'il le fait avec moi...

 **Léodagan:** Au moins avec vous, Arthur ne pourrait pas humilier ma fille en donnant un héritier à la couronne.

 **Lancelot *grimace équivoque*:** Certes. ***soupire***

 **Léodagan:** Vous n'avez aucun humour vous. Ben au final, même si c'était vrai...ce serait toujours mieux que vous le fassiez avec mon gendre qu'avec ma fille.»

 **Lancelot *nerveux*:** ...Ha vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elle ait un favori, n'est-ce pas?

 **Léodagan *sourire terrifiant* :** Ma fille doit donner un héritier à la couronne. Si un homme la touche avant, je le fais écarteler. Ce séducteur connaîtrait la mort des plus douloureuse si il touchait ma fille avant qu'elle soit mère. Parce qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse répudier. Ce serait mauvais pour moi. Si vous voyez c'que je veux dire. Déjà que ma femme flippe à cause des maîtresses qui pourraient donner un bâtard.

 **Lancelot :**...Et après? ***léger rire***

 **Léodagan:** Après? Ca sera les affaires de mon gendre! Mais vu comme il est susceptible...il risque de ne pas apprécier d'être fait cocu. Même si ça me ferait bien marrer. Ce serait plus mon problème puisque mon petit-fils serait l'héritier du trône. Mais ma femme elle risque de ne pas apprécier. Et vous ne voulez pas la voir dans ces moments-là. C'est une picte je vous rappelle! Bonne chance au _**con**_ qui tentera de séduire ma fille derrière le dos de mon gendre. ***légèrement menaçant***

 **Lancelot:** ... ***nerveux***

 **Léodagan:** En même temps, toute cette histoire. c'est votre faute à être toujours célibataire. J'comprend pas. Vous êtes jeune, vous êtes un chevalier et vous avez un physique à séduire. C'est quoi votre problème?

 **Lancelot:** Je...cherche la bonne personne.

 **Léodagan *cruellement*:** Vous êtes super coincé quoi! Ou alors vous êtes bien de ce _bord là_.

* * *

 **Acte V**

 **Chambre - Nuit**

 **Arthur et** **Guenièvre**

* * *

 **Guenièvre:** Alors comme ça, Lancelot et vous... ***sourire complice***

 **Arthur *fort perturbé de la voir si enthousiaste*** : Il n'y a rien. Je le promets. Je ne fais rien avec Lancelot. A part des tâches de chevaliers.

 **Guenièvre:** Vous savez, vous faites ce que vous voulez hein. Je m'en fiche.

 **Arthur:** Oui mais c'est pas mon genre ça. Je m'en fiche de ceux qui font ça mais ça me dit pas moi.

 **Guenièvre:** Ben vous avez bien des favorites, alors pourquoi pas un favori? C'est différent de le faire avec un homme? Ça marche comment?

 **Arthur:** Oui mais non. C'est juste de l'amitié. Rien de plus.

 **Guenièvre:** C'est que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble quand même. Et Lancelot n'a personne dans sa vie.

 **Arthur:** C'est un chevalier et je suis son roi. C'est le plus efficace aussi. Normal qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Et c'est pas ma faute si il est super coincé avec les femmes. A croire qu'il ne s'est pas y faire. La dernière fois que je lui ait proposé une maîtresse, il s'est tellement offusqué qu'on aurait dit le père Blaise. Plus coincé que ça, tu meurs!

 **Guenièvre:** C'est parce qu'il vous aime. Il m'a parlé une fois de fidélité à une seule personne.

 **Arthur:** Oui mais non. Il est juste coincé et trop courtois. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.»

 **Guenièvre:** Ne soyez pas timide! Au moins avec lui, je ne risque pas d'être jalouse de l'arrivé d'un enfant.»

 **Arthur:** ... ***se masse les tempes, exaspéré***

 **Guenièvre:** Du moment que vous êtes heureux. Pour moi c'est le principal. Parce que qu'est-ce que c'est que cette religion qui vous interdit de faire ce que vous voulez hein? Vous m'aviez dit que les romains trouvaient ça normal à une époque non?

 **Arthur *se prenant la tête dans les mains*** :…..

 **Guenièvre:** Allons Allons ne soyez pas timide! Je vous soutiens totalement!

 **Arthur:** Je fais faire exécuter ce type. _Douloureusement._ Ou alors je vais l'envoyer chez ma mère. Elle m'en débarrassera discrètement.»

 **Guenièvre *fronçant les sourcils*:** Voyons ne tuez pas Lancelot pour une dispute de couple. Le pauvre n'y est pour rien. L'envoyer chez votre mère, quand même c'est cruel pour si peu non?

 **Arthur *échouant à garder son calme cette fois*** : JE PARLE DE L'EXCITE QUI VEUT BRULER TOUS LE MONDE!

 **Guenièvre:** Je vous comprends. Vous vouliez garder ça secret.

 **Arthur:** JE VOUS DIS QUE...

 **Guenièvre:** En même temps, le père Blaise aurait du respecter ça au lieu d'écrire sur vous.

* * *

 _ **Noir**_

* * *

 **Guenièvre:** Et sinon, qui domine au fait? Vous j'espère?!

* * *

 _ **Fin (?)**_

* * *

 _Maintenant je vous laisse imaginer les événements futurs avec Guénièvre persuadée de la véracité de cette rumeur._


End file.
